


Why don't you try it?

by IsabellaNJW



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thomas Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW
Summary: OFC needs help with picking out a nice dress and asks her best friend Tom (a.k.a. her secret crush) to join her and give his opinion.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Why don't you try it?

„If you're trying to be incognito, it's really not working.“, he heard a woman's soft voice behind him and turned around in his chair to face her.

„...Seriously, I spotted you in, like... Five seconds?“ she added.

Her bright smile was so contagious that he had to smile too. „Well, damn.“

Tom stood up to greet her, enveloping her in one of his usual tight hugs. After that he pulled out a chair for her, opposite from him, so she could sit at the coffee table.

„What gave me away?“ he was grinning as he returned back to his seat.

„A cap and sunglasses? Typical celebrity-undercover move.“, she chuckled at him.

Truth was, there wasn't many people in the coffee shop Tom picked to wait at for her, so it was easy to find him. It was early in the afternoon, so most people were probably having lunch. And it wasn't a particulary sunny day to enjoy outside in the warmth. She simply took joy in messing around with him.

A waiter appeared beside their table with a polite smile. „Anything for you, miss?“

„A cappucino, please.“, she smiled back and the waiter promptly disappeared behind the bar.

„How are you, darling?“ Tom asked after a sip of his own coffee, now almost finished with it.

„Good.“, she shrugged. „I don't have an interesting life as _some_ , though.“

Tom huffed. „That's not true.“

„I've been missing my favorite actor a little, though.“, she said timidly, hoping that she didn't sound desperate or something.

She had to pick her words carefully around him, because she was afraid of saying something wrong. It wasn't that it was hard talking to him, or that she couldn't relax in his presence; that was actually the farthest from the truth. It's just that, over time, she developed a crush on him and she didn't want him to know that. It was hard even hugging him without being able to touch him more, or kiss him, hold his hand even. Her heart ached everytime she remembered they're only friends. It made her nervous that she couldn't express how she truly felt.

„Oh?“ his eyebrows tilted upwards. „Favorite, you say?“

She rolled her eyes at him with a smirk. „Yes, I miss Ryan Gosling so much.“

Tom feigned a hurt expression and she laughed slightly.

„I missed you too.“, Tom admitted, staring at her eyes and taking her breath away for a second. „A lot more than just a little.“

She eyed him curiously. „Well, I'm glad you finally have time for me because I need your help.“

„With what?“ he leaned in over the coffee table to listen intently, gazing at the few strands of hair that fell over her cheek.

He wanted to raise up his hand and tuck a few strands away to reveal more of her face, but he deemed it inappropriate. Tom was absolutely certain that her hair was soft and had a faint scent of that lovely coconut shampoo she used. The first time he noticed that small detail was during one of their usual movie nights, when they got wet in the rain outside while they were getting snacks, so they snuggled up on the couch together in her fluffy blanket. She fell asleep during the second half of the movie, curled up in his lap.

He liked her hair this way, in its natural state, although he liked it even when she tied it up in a tight bun. In his mind, she made everything look effortlessly beautiful.

„Tom? Did you hear what I said?“ she waved her hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention.

„Uh, yeah... I'm sorry. I got lost there for a second.“, he stuttered and she giggled at him.

The waiter then came with the cappucino, leaving the steaming cup in front of her. She thanked him and then looked back at Tom, a grin on her face.

„What were you thinking about?“ she took a sip of her coffee, studying his reaction.

„Nothing. Doesn't matter.“, he shook his head and smiled. „So sorry. Can you repeat what you said?“

„I said that you need to help me pick out a really great dress. I'm having my first exhibition at that art gallery I was telling you about and I need to look good. No, scratch that. I need to look _amazing_.“

His smile was wide. „That's incredible! Congratulations, darling. I knew you'd make it.“

„Thank you.“, she blushed a bit, looking down at her lap briefly and trying not to burst from happiness.

Every good news was even better when she could share it with him.

„And you're invited to the opening too, of course. That goes without saying.“, she looked back up at him and beamed. „So, you should take out that Gucci suit from the wardrobe and bring your arse there.“

He laughed. „Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. Thank you.“

„And, we're going shopping today.“, she announced excitedly. „But, after you get rid of that cap because it looks ridiculous on you.“

Tom threw his head back as he laughed. She took this opportunity to admire the crinkles around his eyes and the way his body looked so lean. At that point, she got an inexplicable urge to leave a trail of kisses down his exposed neck.

She cleared her throat and brought herself back to reality meanwhile he stopped laughing and removed his cap. He put a hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit and making her bite her lower lip to prevent herself from daydreaming once again.

„Sounds like a good plan.“, Tom smiled, his eyes sparkling with contentment. „After that, takeout at my place and a movie?“

„That's an even better plan.“, she smiled widely.

When they finished their coffees, Tom went to settle the check, despite the protests from his friend that insisted it wasn't fair that he's always paying. He just grinned at her and told her to haul a taxi. Half an hour later, they were at the shopping center, walking around and looking at the shop windows.

„What kind of dress are you looking for?“ Tom turned to her.

„I don't really know. Whatever looks good on me.“, she shrugged.

„So... Any dress really?“

She nudged him as a response to the compliment, grinning widely with her cheeks flushed.

„Come on, let's try this one.“, she pointed at the shop a few feet away and they got in.

She stood at the entrance of the huge store for a moment, with Tom by her side, deciding which way to go first. She didn't notice any great dresses just yet, but she did see a girl nudge her friend and point at them as soon as they walked in. Or rather, point at Tom. The friend looked up at them too and then they both giggled.

„Maybe I was wrong. The cap should've stayed on.“, she teased Tom, careful not to look at the girls too much, otherwise they would know she was talking about them. How did they even spot him that fast?

Tom was confused at first, but he quickly caught on and realized what she was talking about.

„Oh.“, he didn't seemed fazed by it. „Let's just find you that awesome dress, darling.“

„Let's go.“, she walked to the right side of the store, concetrating on the dresses neatly displayed on the racks.

She raked through the displayed dresses, concluding in a second if she likes any of them or not before moving to see the next one. Tom just followed her, looking around the fancy shop.

„Maybe this one...“, he heard her mumbling and turned to look at the dress.

It was a black, sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline, with the fabric clinging to the upper body and the skirt flaring all the way to the floor. Simple, yet elegant.

„Why don't you try it on?“ Tom motioned to the dressing rooms.

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded. „I'll try to find another one and try them both.“

Tom nodded too and looked around him again. His stare lingered a tad more on a dress exhibited on a white dummy. It was dark red, clinging to the figure, with a v-neck and a not-so-subtle slit down the side. Sexy, yet elegant.

He smiled and took his friend by the upper arm, moving her away from the racks and towards the red dress. „How about this one?“

She laughed quietly and shook her head. „Did you maybe forget I'm not a Victoria Secret model? No way that's gonna look good on me.“

„You wanted my advice, I'm giving you advice.“, Tom smirked, eager to see her in that dress. „And I'm certain it's going to look absolutely amazing on you.“

Her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked unsure, glancing from the dress and then back at Tom. He folded his arms on his chest and tilted his head slightly as he looked at her.

„Either you try it on, or I'm not helping you anymore.“

She knew that it was a bluff, of course. He was too much of a gentleman and too good of a friend to back out of their agreement. Nevertheless, with a heavy sigh, she walked over to the rack near the dummy and found that exact dress in her number.

„It's probably not even going to fit on me, so I won't have to try it.“, she huffed as she passed him while walking to the dressing rooms.

He just smirked in victory and followed her.

She tried the black dress first. It looked really great and she felt like a princess when she twirled it around. Tom showered her with compliments and she found herself blushing again as he observed her. Still, it didn't take long before Tom started to urge her to try the red dress. With another sigh, she got behind the long curtain and undressed. While she was squeezing her bum in the tight, silky fabric, she heard Tom talking to someone.

Two women, giggling, talking to him. And Tom chuckling, thanking them. Probably those girls she noticed when they came in.

Suddenly she felt dumb. She felt queasy and was ready to go home, although they just arrived. It wasn't the flirting that upset her so much.

Okay, it _was_.

But, even more than that, she was bothered by how helpless she felt.

It was that same feeling she got whenever she saw Tom talking with other women or seeing him with gorgeous female co-stars in the tabloids. She was pissed at how she will never have the courage to tell him how she truly feels and eventually it will come a time when someone else will. And then, he will get into a relatonship with an incredible girl and she, as one of his best friends, will have to suck it up, support them and be happy for them. And it was something she couldn't bring herself to do, she was sure of it.

She was merely counting down the days when she'll have to share his attention with someone else and watch him kiss someone else.

„Darling, did you put it on?“ Tom's gentle voice made her jump a bit.

She listened intently, trying to figure out if those women went away. „Uh... Yeah, I did.“

„Well, can I see?“

Still frozen in place in front of the mirror, her expression was completely blank and her mind didn't even register how the dress looked on her. When Tom tugged at the curtain and brushed it aside, peeking in the dressing room, she put on a smile and turned around to face him.

Without any hurry or shame, his gaze trailed up and down her body, taking in every curve and every detail. With his eyes big and mouth slightly hanging open, he slowly stepped in. The dressing room wasn't very big, so there was just one step or two between their bodies now.

„I...“, he subtly cleared his throat. „I think we have a winner.“

She simply stared back at him, studying his reaction. At first she was very uncomfortable, but as she realized he was taken back by the dress, she felt a little more confident.

„You look absolutely stunning. Beyond amazing.“, Tom continued his praise, now looking at her eyes.

„Thank you.“, she smiled.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, both of their expressions bright and loving. Tom took her hand tenderly and made her slowly spin around in a full circle. As they looked at each other again, they both realized they were standing closer. Instead of pulling apart and giving each other some space, they both leaned in a little.

Uncertain if they were both thinking the same thing and if this was heading in the same direction for both of them, they closed the gap between them at an agonizingly slow pace. Tom closed his eyes and immediately put his arms around her, while she melted into the kiss completely, with her hands resting behind his neck. It was a sweet kiss, but laced with hunger and passion, because they were both waiting for this for a long time.

She pulled away first, smiling. „If this dress makes you do that every time I wear it, I'm definitely taking it.“


End file.
